Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí
Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí '(感谢我的球迷;''Thanks,my fans) is Happy Jikan's 40th single.It is set to be release September 1,2013,in the following editions: Regular,Limited A,Limited B,Limited C,Limited D,and Limited E.The Single V will be released September 8,2013. This is Happy Jikan's second major single to be in Chinese (the first being Ài).This is currently the Hello!Project's best selling single (since Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito),with a total of 14,293,107 copies sold. Tracklist Regular Edition #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Wánměi de àiqíng (Perfection Love) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (instrumental) Limited A Edition #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Wúdí de nǚrén (The Invincible Woman; Hoi Daiyu,Zeng Yun,Peng Shan & Lee Mia) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (instrumental) Limited B Edition #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Let's Go! Happy WAY - Wang Dao Ming,Joe Song & Hsaoi Zhe #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (instrumental) Limited Edition C #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Suǒyǒu zhǎng dàle! (All Grown Up; Zheng May Ai & Tang Juan) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (instrumental) Limited Edition D #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Shídài! Xiànzài shídài (The Era! NOW ERA; Wu Jiao,Aoi Xiao,Zheng Mei & Bui Shun) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (instrumental) Limited Edition E #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Snap!Snap! PHOTOBOOK - (Sun Fang & Lin Ju) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (instrumental) Single V #Lottery Ticket #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (MV) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (Dance shot ver.) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (Close up ver.) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (The Great Wall of China ver.) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (100 Fans ver.) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (Memory Book ver.) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (Another ver.) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (Club ver.) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (Making Of) Featured Members *'''Sixth Generation: Hoi Daiyu,Wang Dao Ming,Wu Jiao,Aoi Xiao,Zheng May Ai,Sun Fang,Zheng Mei *'Seventh Generation': Zeng Yun,Joe Song,Hsaoi Zhe,Bui Shun *'Eigth Generation': Peng Shan,Tang Juan,Lin Ju, Lee Mia Lyrics Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí: http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2013/06/ganxie-wo-de-qiumi-happy-jikan.html Concert Performances *'Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí' **MORNING JIKAN Event Summer 2013 ~Nastu no Jikan!~ **Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ **Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2013 ~OUT LOUD!!~ Song Information *'Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí' **'Lyrics: Hung Li **Arrangement: Akami **Piano: Katashi **Vocals: ***Wang Dao Ming,Zheng May Ai,Joe Song (main vocals) Trivia *It was announced at the MORNING JIKAN Event Summer 2013 ~Nastu no Jikan!~ event. *In his blog,Tsunku said that the single is thanking all of Happy Jikan's fans for 40 succesful singles. *This is Happy Jikan's second single to be in Chinese. *Before the single was released,Tsunku stated that the MV gives off a good feeling,has the China mood and setting,and features scences from when the girls first debuted and Happy Jikan's debut single.He also said that the outfits are traditional but has some "Happy Jikan style" to it. *This is currently the best selling Hello!Project single. *Tsunku sales that the goal for this single is to surpass the sales of Ài,which sold 2,384,288 copies.The single surpassed Ài by about 11,000,000 copies. Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales: 14,293,107 Category:Singles in Chinese Category:2013 Releases Category:Happy Jikan Singles Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Category:2013 Singles Category:Happy Jiakn Eighth Generation